


AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)中

by SugarRabbit



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRabbit/pseuds/SugarRabbit





	AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)中

由于事态发展超出了想像，金厉旭先让李东海进去员工休息室躺一会儿，然后上去买冲剂的网站查看一下这到底是怎麽回事。

[虽然是随机发放，还是包装盒内侧会有人格属性等等资料，请了解清楚后才喝用？甚麽鬼，在裏面谁会看到啊！]他把官网那段说明拉到底，才有一小段这样的文字说明，真是太坑了。

但是比起这个，金厉旭更担心在休息室裏的李东海，于是把网站关了之后就把画面调到休息室那边的监控看看。

[妈啊李东海你有事吗？]那画面把金厉旭震撼得连人带椅子一起往后仰了一下，这场面大概是比鬼片更恐怖的存在了———李东海手裏拿着皮带，抱住柱子在跳钢管舞。

金厉旭意识到这次真的出大事了，连忙把昨天那个随手塞在柜桶裏的包装盒翻出来，撕纸盒查看。

[AV男优？！]

怪不得每一个举动都色气满满，就像是移动春药一样。

[店长...我不行了...身体自己在动...]

金厉旭彻底关掉休息室的监控后便去找李东海，抵达现场时只见他的衣领开得都落到肩了，蹭着柱子绕来绕去，还发出令人误会的叫声。

[你别说话了，赶紧回家休息，我载你回去吧。]金厉旭伸手捂着李东海那张乱说话的嘴，硬生生把他从柱子上扯下来，勉得被外面的人听到。

[但是工资...]李东海总算是清醒了一点，软糯糯地问道。

[不会扣你工资的，你能变回正常就算不错了，你知道吗，你中的是AV男优的人设。]

[AV男优？！不行我不能回家，妈妈和哥哥都在家裏，被他们看到我这样事情就大条了！]李东海急了，扒着金厉旭不肯走。

金厉旭作为一个直男(自以为的)，把黏乎乎的李东海拉开的同时，还得防着他手别乱摸自己，[那你今晚住店裏吧，看看明天会不会好一点再说。]

[哦...]李东海可怜兮兮地躺回床上，神啊，为甚麽自己要遭这种罪，而且一看到人就想贴上去到底是怎麽回事？

到了晚上咖啡厅关门的时候，金厉旭把水和食物留好了在店裏，还特意把门多加了个锁，免得李东海逃了出来吓坏人家。 

想不到店裏人全走光之后，李东海的身体却突然冷静了下来，不再有奇奇怪怪的举动了。

[难道是药效过了？]李东海伸展了一下四肢，感觉不到今天那种被控制的感觉，而且脑海中的色情念头好像退潮一样全部消失了。

晚上的咖啡厅方圆百米内都没有人在，在夜阑人静的时刻，李东海才开始吃饭玩手机，回復平常的作息。这种经历他一次都不想再试了，不知廉耻像发情似的，差点被小姑娘们以为是变态。

李东海用店裏更衣室洗完澡之后，换上后备的衣服滑了会儿SNS，便抱着手机缩在床角睡了过去。

一夜无梦。

[店长，我的身体好像变回正常了，大概可以正常工作。]李东海听到开门的动静，估摸着这个时间就是金厉旭回来了，叼着牙刷跑出去。

金厉旭看见他马上躲得远远的，怕是被昨天弄得有阴影了，[真的吗？不会做奇怪的举动了？]

[感觉还行，见到你我也没有想贴上去的冲动。]李东海边走边进休息室换了套衣服，这老实孩子还想着既然变回正常就要好好工作，不能再白拿工资。

[那你自己看着办吧，要是真不行就说，因为是我的失误所以这週你就算上不上班我都照样出钱给你。]其实对于整件事金厉旭也挺不好意思的，明明李东海这麽乖的人，现在因为自己而弄成这样，心裏不太好受。

[好喔，谢谢店长。]

李东海点点头，绑好围裙就开始帮忙着开店了，不知道昨天那几个哥哥还来不来，要是还来店裏生意应该会更好。

那几个哥哥也逐渐到了，这两天的咖啡厅生意的收益比两週都多，甚至还有不少女生要求跟oppa们合照，看来在这方面也可以收一下钱。

李东海欣慰地看了一阵子店来越来越多的客人，却突然再次感受到了不对劲，那股熟悉的躁动再次涌上心头。这样下去可不行，在这边服侍女孩子的话有机会被以为是性骚扰的。

这时候，咖啡厅罕有地迎来了一个男客人，是这两天唯一一个。

李赫宰其实是路过看到那排海报被吸引进来的，单身久了连动物看起来都眉清目秀，更何况是性感的小吸血鬼呢？当然要进去近距离观摩一下。

李东海看到这个染着蓝色短髮，穿着很时尚的帅气男人，身体的躁动不知道为甚麽突然更狂暴了，明明自己喜欢软软萌萌的女生来着。

[东海你去招呼一下那张桌的男客人吧，这边有哥哥们搞定就好。]金厉旭似乎看到李东海有细微不妥，便扬手示意让他远离这群女生，保证双方的安全。

李东海压着体内暴涨的慾望，别扭地抱着菜单走到那位男人身边，在不经不觉之间，胸前的钮扣已经被他自己解开了，露出精緻的锁骨。

[先生，这是我们咖啡厅的菜单。]李东海一靠近那个男人，整个脑子就像浆煳一样，甚麽都想不了，身体不自觉在摆放菜单时向前倾，就像故意把胸口露出似的。

[谢谢。]

李赫宰本来也没在意的，但是李东海的举动太刻意了，饱满却不过分的胸肌一览无遗，还能透过大开的衣领看到两颗微微挺立的小红点，使他忍不住嚥了嚥口水。

一脸无辜地做这种骚浪举动，配上清纯的小脸，果然是自己的菜。

李东海感受到男人玩味的目光，明明知道对方在看不该看的地方，但为甚麽感觉好刺激？

他不自觉地凑得更近，在李赫宰耳边呢喃道，[我们店裏最受欢迎的就是奶昔，草莓奶昔、奇异果奶昔还有芒果奶昔...这几样都不错。]

李赫宰有些受宠若惊，耳际边的热气萦绕，痒痒的，弄得他心猿意马起来。难道这是一家披着咖啡厅皮的牛郎店？他瞬速环视了一圈，除了李东海，似乎每个店员都在正经地卖咖啡或者做着自己的事。

[先生你快点下单吧，其他客人还在等着呢。]李东海觉得越来越难受了，身体想要贴在男人身上，但是理智却告诉他适可而止。

[那，我要一杯草莓奶昔。]

李赫宰见小店员脸红红的，还做出一些亲密举动，分明是对自己有意思，便故意他耳边调戏道，[是用你的奶做的吗？]

[才不是！]

李东海的脸都快变成蕃茄了，马上收起菜单就逃了，这个男人明显也是个色鬼啊。但是心藏怦怦怦地跳得飞快，而且脑裏不知道为甚麽闪过自己跟他上床的画面，就像是放A片似的停都停不下来。

这样的自己真变态，被男人挑逗居然还觉得很带感，一定是药效问题。

李赫宰这下终于确定李东海是真的对自己有意思，不然就他那一句，肯定已经被当成色狼给抓了。不过也不急，说不定今天还能要到这位小可爱的电话号码。

不到五分钟，李东海已经端着奶昔过来了，[这是你要的草莓奶昔。]

李赫宰火辣辣的眼神紧盯着李东海看，把人看得都不敢抬起头了。

[那你站在这裏等我嚐嚐好不好喝，不好喝我就点别的。]李赫宰拉着李东海的手腕不让他走，想他多陪自己一会儿。

李东海傻眼了，还有这种操作的吗？

男人的手有点冷，而且手劲还特别大，本来想快点逃离这裏的李东海无法动弹，又不好意思甩开客人，被逼在这裏待着。

李赫宰拿起杯子喝了一口，浓郁的奶味在舌尖散开，这小店员没介绍错。

但是也因为好喝而忘记仪态，粉白色的泡沫沾上嘴角，还被李东海瞅见了。

意识再次失控，李东海身体先作出一步反应，整个人跨坐在李赫宰的大腿，把人家整张脸埋进自己的胸裏，[我帮你擦擦嘴。]

脸猝不及防地撞进有弹性的触感之中，李赫宰顿时一脸懵逼，惊喜之外十分彷徨。不过本着不吃白不吃的道理，在李东海的胸口蹭了蹭，这小子不但软，还带着一股奶味，舒服炸了。

当李东海的意识回来时，已经太迟了，捂着红得滴血的脸从李赫宰身上下来，还好这个位置是一个被屏风挡着的雅座，外面的人看不到。

[抱歉，我...我不是故意的！不要跟我们店长说！]李东海说话已经带着哭腔了，他也不知道自己刚刚为甚麽会那样做。

李赫宰揉了把脸，语气古怪地问道，[你们店裏还提供这种特别服务的吗？]

[不是的你是第一个，我真的不是故意的！]话未说完，因为太着急想补救的原故，李东海那双破坏之手竟然把奶昔推了一下。

虽然被及时救了回来，但是还是有一些洒到了李宰赫的裤子上，而且还是裤裆的位置。

一滩白色的东西在深色的裤子上，令人产生不好的想像。

再次闯祸的李东海根本不敢看李赫宰现在的表情，早知道就听店长说先休息一个星期。看着现在尴尬的画面，李东海再次做了一个惊人的举动。

他蹲了下去，用舌头舔舐着那块白色的东西，而那个位置正好是某个男性的私人部位。

这店员大胆的处理方法着实是令李赫宰大开眼界，再怎麽害怕被客人骂也不该这样解决吧！

[你在干甚麽？]李赫宰想不到会在咖啡厅有豔遇，光是这画面就令他慾火上升，硬了。

[帮你弄乾淨，不要投诉我好不好？]李东海眼框微微泛红，卖力地舔弄着发硬的那处。

[你...]李赫宰彻底失去了话语，太刺激了，他做梦都没想过会遇上这种好事，只能由着李东海的进一步行动。

李东海此刻的意识和身体完全同步，满脑子都是那种事情，用牙齿李赫宰的裤鍊和内裤拉开，充满雄性气息的东西弹了出来。

怎麽办，好想吃啊......

他贪心地啊呜一口含住了头部，又粗又大的性器佔据了他整个口腔，他从未试过帮男人口交，这是他这麽多年来第一次。

但事实上就算拥了AV男优人格，本体还是一个处男的话，技巧可想而知非常的烂。

[不会弄麽？]李赫宰见他青涩地舔弄着自己的分身，虽然不知道为甚麽李东海明明是个没有经验的处男，但是他意外地满足，甚至有种污染小白莲的兴奋感。

[我可以的。]

李东海重新握着那滚烫的柱体放进嘴裏吸吮，不时想着以前看过的A片那些女人是怎麽帮男人含的，把性器吞深了一点之后再拔出。

被漂亮的男人这麽侍候着，李赫宰也没甚麽要求，只是不时挺一挺胯顶进去，感受着口腔的温度。

尺寸可观的巨物一下一下地刺到喉咙深处，有些许窒息的感觉令李东海嗓子有点痛，但是他还是想坚持到李赫宰射出来为止，于是更加卖力地讨好着。

[下面那裏也舔一舔吧...]李赫宰舒服得微微仰起了下巴，有些轻喘。

李东海跟着他的指示，用舌头划动着圆润的两颗小球，那裏正好是男人的感敏带，不时吸吮一下那层薄薄的皮肤，好几次把李赫宰弄得轻呼出声。

[嘶...好像...快要射了...]

肉棒充血得越来越厉害，整根透着粉色，李赫宰的身子有些许颤抖。

李东海也是个男人，他知道这时候李赫宰是真的快要到达临界点，于是再次含住了肉棒的顶部，用舌尖不断扫荡挑逗着铃口。

终于，李赫宰伸手按住李东海的头，低低发出一声呻吟，把忍耐多时的白液射进了他的嘴裏。

TBC


End file.
